Fethas Ravenmoon
=History= ((See Also:http://www.netherbane.com/characters/charFethas/character_Fethas.html )) Origin Born Fethas Ravenmoon she had lived in Ashenvale Forest with her mother, father and older brother Jedilith. Though her and her brother were not born during the sundering and predating years her parents had lived in that time and often did share stories on the subject. Thier dwelling at the time was near the border of what is known as Felwood, though at the time not a truely active, Fethas's father and then later her brother often patrolled the fringes of the corrupted wood. Though still a capable fighter, her father had lost his arm in the sundering and Jedilith took the oppitunity when he was old enough to take on the task. Thier mother stayed away from battle, nearly seeming disturbed by it. Fethas was disinterested in fighting, even clumsy at it also her fear of demons was a factor. Her brother often attempted to teach her some basic fighting skills. The third war Chaos in the woods. Forigen creatures, creatures who would not stay dead and worst of all, The Burning Legion. Those who were not already taken by surprise, overrun or not of fighting use were ordered to evacuate, a caravan of sorts were moving to Nighthaven in the moonglade. Felwood was now dangerous and was having some adverse effects on nearby surrondings, even Jedilith seemed to be acting oddly. Fethas's family was prepareing what they could and sent the child out on a last minute errend. When she returned however there was blood everywhere, at present she often does not speak on what happend, what is know is that her parents were brutally murdered and if her brother was also killed his body was no where to be found. Though shaken she did make it to the evacuation but her ordeal was not over. A few days into the journey they stopped at an encampment, the sentinals there were streched thin and a few Kaldorei decided to help out in a patrol while they were there including Fethas, Even though the thought of actually crossing a demon made her so frightend she couldn't hold a bow straight. ...And they did cross a demon. The patrol was slaughterd by a doomguard and inexperiance, Fethas can remember actually being picked up by the demon and one of its claws making a long gouge in her chest the pain so intense she blacked out. She awoke later on a now moving caravan with a priestess nearby. She still does not know who or what saved her, the rest of the war was a blur. post-war The war ended at great costs, the nightelves were no longer immortal but new alliances and truces had be formed. It took Fethas some time to convince herself to leave nighthaven to teldrassil to pursue her own life. she took on the path of what might be called a 'hunter'. she however retained her fear of demons and even the smaller Grellkin of the shadowglen mader her shake. For a time she seemed to travel alone, save for a sabercat she befriended, until she stumbled upon a small meeting of people. She wouldn't often speak openly on who they were but as time progressed she became more vised in the teachings and ways of Druids and became more observent. Demonslayer Time went on, Fethas slowly gained more skill becoming better with some weaponry then she had ever thought possible given her days before the war. at one point again she seemed to travel alone, though every so often met with people she one knew. She also was one point in what could be called a slump, taking on a bad human or maybe dwarven habit of drinking. It took her some kind to bring herself up. One day she watched as some she called friends were mainpulated in an odd almost ritual setting, this was her turning point. The more she observed things around her, the more her resolve grew her fear of demons changeing to some courage then nearly an obession with killing demons. Fethas wanted to see no one hurt or mainpulated by those forces ever again. though to say she was without fear would be foolish. Her first thought was what she had heard on "Demon hunters" though she could never find concreate information or a teacher of thier ways. She resigned herself to being a self-styled "Demonslayer", maybe not as powerful as she had hear demonhunters to be..but with the same purpose. Demonhunter Fethas's seconed turning point was sometime later in Stormwind in an area known as "The Park". There was a very large moonwell, though maybe not a true one, in the center of this area. As she sat by the moonwell one day a very percuiler Kaldorei approached and knelt at the waters, Fethas watched out of the corner of her eye as the Kaldorei dipped a brightly glowing blade into the waters and as if in reaction the glow of the blade died down. then the male Kaldorei spoke to the blade, as odd as it would look. She recgonized him from an old description she had heard, this man was a demonhunter! As she recgonize him, he had apparently recgonized her maybe it was the feel that they had the same pursuit and hunted the same thing. though brief, the encounter was enlightening. Fethas pursued the man though timidly as first, then more bold learning his name to be Tharion Greyseer, even going so far as to ask him to teach her. To her astonishment, he accepted to teach her almost jokingly saying he had gotten asked that alot recently. She learned the path would be harsh but this only resolved her to walk it. Present Fethas's brother has proven himself to be alive, though his mind is broken. Her ritual binding was twisted and side effects occured that she has finally gotten some control of..though not completely. A bizzare experiment done upon her and her brother have led to a frightening ability for herself and a twist upon her own past. On this path you must beware your own shadow.... =Physical Description= her eyes are covered by a red blindfold beneath it is a uncharacteristically bright silver glow. her movements tend to be unnaturally quiet. around her neck is a choker set with a bright red gem, she is normally seen carrying three weapons, a larger one on her back and two at her sides. on the exposed parts of her body is a pattern of ornate swirls intertwined with runes, at first glance these seem to be tattoos, upon closer inspection they appear to be scars. =Companions= Fethas can be seen with a myriad of diffrent mounts at times, though some mounts and companions stick out from the others... Xziel(Mistsaber) A larger mistsaber-cat used by Fethas as a mount, Xziels personality can sometimes be lazy though he is a fierce fighter if ever needed for it, has recently lost one eye in a battle. Oddly enough, Likes to eat fruit. Cloudseeker(White Talbuk) Another mount, Fethas considers it to be a very large deer. Befriended by her after doing some convincing to the Kurenai in Nagrand to show her how to ride one. Likes to eat grass and head butt trees. Teyremnaku(Tay-Rim-Knock-ku)/Tempest(Black Netherdrake) Fethas has found netherdrakes to be gentle and fierce. She never thought she would become the friend of a dragon of any sort. Teyrem, or as fethas calls him "Tempest", is a very gentle creature and Fethas gives him as much freedom as he wishes. Ssivix(Warpstalker) An odd creature Fethas befriended,with some work, in outland. Though predatory in nature Ssivix is almost playfull sometimes likeing to hide things and annoy Fethas's Brother. Likes to eat fish and fruit and considers gnomes to be small prey animals. Sinmusha(Bloodhunter) A blue windserpent, that has as many feathers as it does scales. Not an aggressive creature seemingly but tends to only let Fethas near him. =Personality= Tends to be quiet, never being the first to start a conversation, though can be very open if she feels comfortable. is generally distrusting of strangers. Has a deep understanding of Drudic Principles.